The relationship between dietary adequacy and food supplement use was examined in 3,227 nonpregnant women aged 15 to 41 from the first National Health and Nutritional Examination Survey. Twenty-five percent of women used dietary supplements regularly, and 67 percent of these consumed some form of multi-vitamin. Supplement users were of a higher income and education, were more often white, had a leaner body composition, and were more likely to reside in the Western U.S. as compared to nonusers. Caloric intake between supplement usage groups was similar. However, supplement users consumed significantly more dietary protein, phosphorus, iron, potassium, thiamin, and niacin than did nonusers. A considerable portion of both usage groups had intakes below 50 percent of the Recommended Dietary Allowances for calcium, iron, vitamin A, and vitamin C; however, a significantly greater proportion of supplement nonusers had low intakes of iron and vitamin C. Food supplement users were found to consume a more nutrient dense diet and may be the individuals who least need supplements.